


鏡像 3

by february22015



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其實這裡有起碼80％是我寫了很久然後不斷卡着卡着⋯覺得不滿意又重寫⋯直到今天終於寫好，但就在我感動的同時，各位很抱歉，還沒完＾P＾，但我有信心，下篇完結！（希望）</p></blockquote>





	鏡像 3

經過那件事之後，Curtis偶爾也會到別墅當Gilliam和Silas的跑腿，但明顯刻意的避開跟Jack任何接觸的機會。

這令他十分在意。

他看見整天賴着Curtis身邊的TJ終於出門，趁機主動接近對方。

「你甚麼時候成了我們的維修技工？」他坐在白色大理石噴泉旁看着在水池裡忙着修理的背影。

Curtis看了看背後的他然後又繼續工作。「你的老管家要我做的，顯然你們這些少爺沒看見水花到處灑就吃不下飯。」帶點抱怨的說話反而逗笑了Jack。

「那你得快手一點，否則我今晚就得餓着肚子了。」Curtis聽後輕輕一笑，然後繼續工作。

下午的陽光正好照射在他們身上，Jack安靜的看着那汗流浹背的身影，透在白色汗衣上的肌肉線條，喉嚨不自覺的滑動了一下。

短短幾個星期，Jack對Curtis的妒忌轉化為另一種奇怪的感覺，光是一個笑容、專注的表情或是一句與他簡短的對話都能令他心跳加速，他甚至開始留意對方喜歡的類型，把自己和那些人作比較，想着怎樣才能讓對方留意自己。事後他也嘲笑自己的愚蠢，但他就是無法停下來，無法停止去想Curtis的事。

當天那憤怒的眼神，還有在門外小心翼翼的聲線，就好像Curtis真的有在意着自己，他日思夜想，希望得到自己想要的答案，然而現在對方就好像當作甚麼都沒發生過般。

他咬着下唇，靜悄悄的把鞋子脫下放到一邊，小心翼翼的走進池裡，褲管被沾濕了大半，但仍無阻他走近Curtis。

聽到水聲的Curtis轉過頭看見他的動作後就無奈的皺起眉。「少爺，這不是你的泳池。」

「這是我家。」我想做甚麼都可以。Jack聳聳肩表示，在水池中漾起的漣漪碰上了Curtis。

他走到Curtis身旁蹲下來觀察着對方的工作，而對方也只能嘆了口氣讓對方看着。

始終不是專業技工，Curtis的維修進行得很緩慢，這個情況在Jack坐了在身邊之後變得更明顯。

Jack故作不經意的靠上對方的身旁，體溫和因汗水變得黏膩的皮膚互相接觸，然而Curtis 沒有說過半句話或避開，任由他倚在自己身邊。

「你知道嗎？自你趕走那個男人之後，他現在在學校只要看見我馬上掉頭就走。」像一個玩笑般，他勾起笑容並留意着Curtis的反應，對方只是頓了一頓，然後繼續手上的工作。

「難得樣貌身材都是我的口味，但我想這些也就是他的所有價值。」他帶點自嘲的說着，托着下巴的手指輕輕捏着臉頰和徽紅的耳珠。

看着Curtis漸變煩躁的眼神，期待和緊張的心情加快了他的心跳，彷彿隔着衣服也看得見胸口那激烈的跳動。

說出口？不說出口？內心交戰之間，本能決定了接下來的一切。

「你有跟男人睡過嗎？」呼之欲出的挑逗滑出了嘴巴，視線卻不敢從滿是鏽跡的水管移開，但就在看見Curtis突然停下手準備離開水池的一刻卻不自覺地伸出手阻止，對方頓時失去重心跌坐了在池內，連帶Jack本人也被拖了進去。

二人身上的衣物全被浸濕，Jack深色的頭髮黏在額頭，貼在肌膚上的白襯衣透出粉紅的膚色，Curtis小心的避開了目光，但令人更在意的是他們尷尬的姿勢，剛才的意外讓Jack幾乎整個人都扒在Curtis身上。

Jack的下體壓了在Curtis輕微漲起的部位，只是稍微移動一下也令Curtis發出微細的低喘。

Curtis的反應令他瞬間紅了眼眶。

「Jack、」Curtis才剛開口就被他阻止，不讓對方有任何藉口，他吻上對方的紅唇，小心的把舌頭探進去。

柔軟的雙唇，口腔裡的溫度，帶着汗味的Curtis，這些都比他幻想過的更加醉人。

然而Curtis像是嚇呆了一樣，沒回應也沒拒絕，直至Jack停下來喘着氣與他對望為止。

Curtis的眼神讓他抿了抿唇，隨即再開口。

「教我。」他慶幸自己這一刻的瘋狂。

－－

Curtis把Jack帶了回家裡，才剛走進房間他就把Jack推到自己床上，並開始脫下自己和對方的衣物。

Jack不知所措的抓着大衣看着對方把他的褲子扯走，露出白皙的雙腿，只剩大衣衣擺遮掩着私處。

「放開手，躺在床上。」Curtis帶着情欲的聲線命令道，但已沒有剛才的強硬。

從車上他們就沒有說過一句話，Cutis煩躁的表情令他不敢說一句話，但跟公事上的不一樣，那是對着Jack才會現出的表情。Jack知道，也很怕他這種眼神，就像是在逼問着自己『為甚麼』，試圖喚醒過去的回憶。

他曾以為自己已經不再如以往般脆弱，能把對方的傳遞的情感一笑置之，但每當他自己一人看着鏡子的時候，無恥和愚蠢的想法就會出現。

為甚麼我不是TJ？

但這一切都是他的選擇。

Jack顫着手把大衣脫下，就連抬頭看對方一眼的勇氣也沒有，他低着頭扒在床上，但隨即被拉起來面對着對方坐着。

「我叫你躺着，你這麼怕我嗎？」Curtis不重不輕的抓住他下巴讓他正視着自己。

又是這煩躁的表情，他咬着下唇把顫抖忍下去。

「既然你不想躺下去，那就坐着吧。」說着Curtis把他雙腿分開抱到自己大腿上，雙手抬起他的身體，對準穴口重新進入他柔軟濕潤的體內。

「啊⋯⋯」毫無阻礙之下，性器十分輕易的挺了進去，重新填滿他的空虛。Curtis放開撐着Jack的手，下墜力令Curtis插得更深入，引來一下下高亢的呻吟。

「Jack，看着我。」Curtis對伏在自已肩上的Jack說道，但被快感衝昏頭腦的Jack仍是一動也不動。

「還是你想TJ知道我們的事？」刻意在耳邊低語，Jack此時才慌慌張張的抬起頭與Curtis對望，雙眼通紅而且委屈，一向傲慢從容的態度已不復見。

「⋯TJ永遠都是你心頭那塊肉對不？」Curtis笑着搖搖頭，語調混着嘲諷。他抱着Jack的腰和臀瓣讓對方在自己身上上下活動，體液不時滴落到被單上，染成一片深色。想到TJ也曾在這張床上留下一樣的痕跡，罪惡感與羞恥令Jack不自覺地收緊了後穴，身下的人隨即低喘一聲。

「對，夾緊一點，就像TJ那樣。」Jack頓時眼眶一熱，他緊抓自己的手心，分散心裡難受的感覺。

但「像TJ那樣」，不就是他想要的嗎？

「看來只要到床上，你們根本就沒甚麼分別啊。我幾乎可以完全把你當作TJ，一整晚叫着Thomas、Thomas的操着你⋯那還挺有趣的不是嗎？」Curtis勾起嘴角，注視着自己的藍眼裡卻不帶一點笑意。

Jack不認為他還能受得住Curtis接下來的話，他緊緊咬着嘴唇，卻被對方的吻分開。溫柔而不帶情慾的動作，Curtis抱住他讓他慢慢躺到床上，然後才放開他的嘴巴，梳理着他汗濕的髮絲。

「看吧，你根本就不喜歡這樣。」

就在Jack還在嘗試理解對方的話時，大廳傳來開門的聲音。

『Curtis？』那是TJ的聲音，Jack馬上就認了出來，他正下意識把Curtis推開，雙手卻被抓住釘在床上，下身的動作也突然加快。

「不、不要⋯⋯」突如其來的進攻把Jack的微弱的抗議撞得支離破碎。

「沒關係，Jack，叫出來。」略為粗糙的手開始撫慰着Jack半勃的性器。

他被Curtis壓在床上，唯一能自由的雙腿也只能軟弱的勾在對方背上，隨着每一下抽插晃動，他刻意壓下聲線，只剩下些嗚咽及喘息漏出。

『Curtis？你在嗎？』TJ在外面敲了幾下門。

「我該讓他進來嗎？。」Curtis在他耳邊低聲說道。

他拼命搖頭，忍下的淚水不聽使喚的不斷從眼角掉下。

「那就專心一點，看着我，Jack，別想着其他的。」緊繃的精神令Jack把腸道收得更緊，跟Curtis  
的接觸也更緊密。然而在那雙灰綠的眼眸之中，剩下的只有愄懼的神色。

「Jack⋯」Curtis輕聲呼喚着，小心的壓在對方身上擁吻，Jack也不敢再反抗，順從的讓他把舌頭探進口腔。

曾幾何時這種可愛的表現令他興奮得失控，但想到Jack只因TJ而妥協，空虛的感覺在心裡慢慢膨脹。他加快手和挺進的速度，拼命索求着Jack的一切。

床鋪隨Curtis的一下一下的挺進猛力搖晃，傳出的聲音令Jack哭得更厲害，但還是努力把聲量壓下去。

Curtis聽着身下微細得令人心痛的啜泣不斷衝刺，直至在對方隨着自己的釋放而高潮。

他把自己緩緩抽出Jack的體內，留下的痕跡流出顫抖的身軀。

不知道甚麼時候，TJ已經沒再敲門。

「放⋯放開我⋯⋯」抽泣着的Jack雙手仍被他緊抓着，留下了明顯的紅印。

看着Jack這副模樣，他如夢初醒。

他放開手，姆指撫摸着Jack手腕上紅色的指印，緊緊皺起眉頭。妒忌再一次蒙蔽了他的雙眼。

本來懲罰的意慾隨Jack的淚水慢慢消退，直到一點都不剩。

「Jack⋯」他想要為Jack抹去淚水，但對方馬上把身體卷縮起來，完完全全的拒絕了他。

他最初是怎麼會認為這樣子可以令對方面對自己？

繼續傷害Jack到最終也跟失去對方沒任何分別，光是內疚已把他對Jack的怨恨和妒忌心侵蝕得一乾二淨。

他不認為自己可以這樣繼續下去，他寧願冒一次險。

「我從沒跟TJ一起過。」

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這裡有起碼80％是我寫了很久然後不斷卡着卡着⋯覺得不滿意又重寫⋯直到今天終於寫好，但就在我感動的同時，各位很抱歉，還沒完＾P＾，但我有信心，下篇完結！（希望）


End file.
